


Continued Conversations

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Dialogue-Only, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: “So, it appears this is still…”“So it seems.”





	Continued Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW dialogue only challenge.

“So, it appears this is still…”

“So it seems.”

“You’re mad at me again.”

“You turned back from the light again! You had a brief moment- I thought you were going to do the right thing!”

“I killed Snoke to save you!”

“Did you? Or did you kill him so that you could take his place?”

oOo

“What happened to the girl who was so convinced that I was redeemable she literally dropped herself into the New Order’s flagship?”

“I saw your conflict about following Snoke and thought it was conflict about following the Dark. I won’t make that mistake again.”

“So, that’s it? I’m back to being a murderer and a treacherous snake? I thought we shared something.”

“Something that your former master created! Something that he was manipulating us with!”

“If it was all him, then why are we still meeting like this?”

“…”

oOo

“…”

“I know you’re there.”

“…”

“Still not talking to me?”

“...”

“That’s fine. It’s a toss up, really, between being ignored and being called a murderer.”

“You _are_ a murder.”

“I don’t disagree.”

“...”

“But the thing you’re forgetting is that you are too.”


End file.
